1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to sample stages to which samples to be measured are attached or from which they are detached, and scanning probe microscopes using the sample stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
When measuring properties of samples, due to application characteristics or peripheral environments, it is occasionally necessary to tightly fasten specimens while being easily mounted/dismounted at the same time. In the case of microscopes, such as scanning probe microscopy (SPM) apparatuses operating under atmospheric pressure at room temperature, experiments are performed while generally fastening the specimens by using vacuum chucks. Since sample holders having various shapes may be used and samples may be stably fastened by disposing samples on a vacuum chuck and performing an exhaust process to generate a vacuum state, vacuum chucks are extensively used in atmospheric SPM apparatuses of the related art. However, in the case of apparatuses for measuring samples in a vacuum state, since it is impossible to use a force generated by a pressure difference between atmospheric pressure and a bottom surface of a sample holder as a force for fastening a sample holder in a vacuum chuck, a method of fastening a sample by using a vacuum chuck is limited to microscopes used under atmospheric pressure.